myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin
A pumpkin is a gourd-like squash of the genus Cucurbita and the family Cucurbitaceae (which also includes gourds). It commonly refers to cultivars of any one of the species Cucurbita pepo, Cucurbita mixta, Cucurbita maxima, and Cucurbita moschata, and is native to North America. They typically have a thick, orange or yellow shell, creased from the stem to the bottom, containing the seeds and pulp. Pumpkins are widely grown for commercial use, and are used both in food and recreation. Pumpkin pie, for instance, is a traditional part of Thanksgiving meals in the United States, and pumpkins are frequently carved as decorations around Halloween. A pumpkin that has a little face carved in it and hollowed out and decorated with candles inside is known as a jack o'lantern; these are often used at Halloween, for example, to decorate windows. Jack-o-lantern.jpg P11-28-13 17.10.jpg Scary pumpkins.jpg 100 3058.JPG|link=Grass Pumpkin cheerleaders.jpg Thac pumpkin rice Krispy.jpg Thac pumpkin facey.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-14-16-54-05.png Pumpkin art.jpg 20191024 113211.jpg Pumpkin Flowers Pumpkins are monoecious, having both male and female flowers on the same plant. The female flower is distinguished by the small ovary at the base of the petals. These bright and colorful flowers have extremely short life spans and may only open for as short a time as one day. The color of pumpkins is derived from the orange pigments abundant in them. The main nutrients are lutein and both alpha and beta carotene, the latter of which generates vitamin A in the body. Pumpkin Seeds Pumpkin seeds are a popular ingredient in Mexican cuisine and are also roasted and served as a snack. Marinated and roasted, they are an autumn seasonal snack in the United States, as well as a commercially produced and distributed packaged snack, like sunflower seeds, available year-round. Protein The seeds are also good sources of protein, as well as iron, zinc, manganese, magnesium, phosphorus, copper, and potassium. 25 grams of pepitas can provide over 20 percent of the recommended daily iron intake. Pumpkin seed oil Pumpkin seed oil is a thick, green-red oil that is produced from roasted pumpkin seeds. When used for cooking or as a salad dressing, pumpkin seed oil is generally mixed with other oils because of its robust flavor. Pumpkin Pie Pumpkin pie is a traditional sweet dessert, often eaten during the fall and early winter, especially for Thanksgiving and Christmas in the United States and Canada. The pumpkin is a symbol of harvest time and featured also at Halloween. The pie consists of a pumpkin-based custard, ranging in color from orange to brown, baked in a single pie shell, rarely with a top crust. The pie is generally flavored with nutmeg, cinnamon, cloves, and ginger. 220px-Pumpkin-Pie-Whole-Slice.jpg 250px-Pumpkin_Pie.jpg pumpkin pie1.png Trivia *Pumpkins are commonly carved into decorative lanterns called jack-o'-lanterns for the Halloween season in North America. *Pumpkins are very versatile in their uses for cooking. *Most parts of the pumpkin are edible, including the fleshy shell, the seeds, the leaves, and even the flowers. *As one of the most popular crops in the United States, 1.5 billion pounds (680,000,000 kilograms) of pumpkins are produced each year. Category:Food Category:Halloween Category:Fruit Category:Everyday Objects Category:Flowers Category:Plants Category:Galleries Category:Baked Goods Category:Vegetables